


It Will Come Back

by Nerdy_Badger_Mole



Series: Like Real People Do [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Not Serious, Pregnancy, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole
Summary: Lazy afternoon chats





	It Will Come Back

Christopher was lying on the couch with his head in her lap, his hand tracing nonsensical patterns onto her baby bump.

She had her Kindle in one hand, the other running through the short curls of his steadily growing buzzcut. They were having a lazy afternoon, Christopher’s wounds healing nicely and with them, a growing restlessness grew in him so they decided to move to the living room, one of the only places he could get to without becoming winded.

“You’re gonna be such a good momma,” he mumbled.

“Yeah?” she smiled looking down at him.

He hummed in agreement, still tracing shapes into her stomach. “You did so well with Marcus. He’s real shy and he doesn’t like a lot of people but he just came out of his shell with you.”

He looked up at her, a lazy smile playing on his face, and she did her best to etch it into her mind’s eyes.

“You have a funny way of doing that,” he continued, chuckling slightly.

“Doing what?” she laughed.

“Puttin’ people at ease, makin’ em feel like they can be whoever or whatever and then loving them anyway,” he smiled.

“Shut up,” she muttered in embarrassment.

“It’s true and I’m gonna say it,” he pressed.

“It’s actually really funny,” she chuckled shaking her head.

“What’s funny?” he asked looking confused.

“At the beginning of…all this,” she started. “You were the big bad gangster and I was… me. And you were like ‘I’ve got lots of bitches just like you.’ But now you’re the sometimes jealous father of my child and my….boyfriend? I guess? Boyfriend sounds so juvenile at this point.”

“First of all,” he started sounding affronted and she laughed at his tone. “I don’t get jealous-“

“Yes, you do,” she cackled. “Every time I even think about Ismael you get the worst bitch face.”

“You shouldn’t even be thinking about that clown,” he muttered.

“Case and point,” she said wryly.

“Whatever,’ he said fighting a smile. “Second of all, according to you, I proposed? So, fiancé works I guess.”

“You did propose!” she said fondly remembering his delirium. “You got an infection and you were super out of it which was kinda scary but mostly funny. Anyway, you said you were gonna marry me.”

“My head wasn’t on straight so it doesn’t count as a proposal,” he huffed. “When I do propose, I’m gonna do it nice and proper.”

“When?” she asked quietly.

He met her gaze with a determined one of his own. “When. Is that something you want? You wanna be my baby girl for good?”

“Of course, you softie,” she said smiling shakily, eyes welling up with tears.

“Softie?’ he scoffed. “Just ‘cause I’m marrying you doesn’t mean that I’m gonna stop punishing you.”

“You’re in no position to be punishing anyone, babe,” she smiled indulgently.

“When I can actually fucking move you are gonna be so sorry,” he said closing his eyes.

“I can’t wait,” she laughed lightly. “I have one question though.”

“What?”

“Well, aren’t you like a wanted man? Where do we go from here?” she asked feigning nonchalance despite the thoughts weighing her down for months.

He was quiet for a moment studying her face but she found her eyes on a particularly interesting loose thread on one of the throw pillows.

“They ain’t got shit on me,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, but what’s the plan here? Am I supposed to be a good housewife that’s gonna wait for you to come home from a hard day of gang banging?”

“Now hold up-“

“It nearly killed me, you know,” she said shakily. “Seeing them take you away in cuffs. I don’t know if I can do that again. I don’t know how I’m supposed to explain to your sons why you can’t play with them if they take you away.”

“This ain’t the type of thing you just resign from,” he said tiredly.

“We can leave!” she all but pleaded. “You can tell one of your boys to take over, he can tell whoever asks that you’re dead, anything!”

He huffed in amusement and she pouted in irritation, crossing her arms belligerently and he immediately backtracked.

“Aw, come on,” he said in a placating tone. “I’m sorry. I just find it funny how you want me to fake my own death.”

“If a shit stain like Boomer can do it then so can you,” she grumbled.

“True,” he shrugged. “Okay, where do you wanna go, baby? Hm? Mexico I’m guessing.”

“Don’t be such a dick,” she said snorting in amusement despite herself. “I mean, I’ve always wanted to go to Cuba…”

“Oh my God,” Christopher laughed, rolling onto his back.

“Think about it!” she laughed. “Or Andorra.”

“Where the fuck is Andorra?” he wheezed.

“Exactly,” she said as they both dissolved into laughter. “Who’s gonna look for us in Andorra. Besides, you speak Spanish, I speak French. Shit. I’m starting to like the idea of Andorra more than Cuba.”

“Okay, and what do we do in Andorra?” he laughed. “We got fake names? What jobs do we have?”

“I can work from anywhere in the world but you are gonna have to pull your weight, mister,” she laughed.

“I don’t know how to do shit,” he chuckled.

“You can be an accountant,” she pointed out. “It is _frightening_ how quickly you spot when someone’s stealing.”

“I’m pretty sure you need all kinds of licenses for that shit,” he scoffed.

“It’s Andorra who gives a shit.”

“We can book the tickets tomorrow then,” he said sarcastically.

“I knew you’d see reason,” she chuckled.

“Seriously, though,” he said somberly. “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”

She smiled down at him before pressing a kiss to his lips, feeling a little more reassured than she had before.

“Wait. Does that mean you’re gonna take me with you to prison?” she laughed.

“Why are you the way you are?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I wrote this instead of writing an essay. Cause I love you. Yes. You.


End file.
